


Join the Club

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-22
Updated: 2009-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1950270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Join the Club

Title: Join the Club  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG-13  
Word count: 100 x 2  
Characters/pairings: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Challenge: Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/) 's prompt #119: Air, and for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/profile)[**hd100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/)'s prompt: Quidditch.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: Public sex implied.

  
~

Join the Club

~

“You’ve been spending a lot of time in the air, Harry,” Ron said.

Harry flushed, hoping Ron would mistake his reaction for wind burn. “We’ve a big Quidditch match coming up. I really need the practice.”

Ron nodded. “Malfoy’s been out on the pitch a lot, too.”

Harry shrugged, striving to seem casual. “He’s a decent flyer. Going up with him adds a bit of competition.”

“Yeah, okay.” Ron wrinkled his forehead. “I guess that’s what Hermione meant when she said you’d joined the ‘mile-high club’ with Malfoy?”

Harry choked. “Um...yeah.” _We’ll have to be more careful next time._

~

“What’s wrong?” Draco asked. “I thought you liked shagging while flying.”

“People could see,” Harry protested half-heartedly.

Draco snorted. “Who?”

“Hermione.”

“Oh for--” Draco’s eyes narrowed. “Wait, you’re actually serious?”

Harry nodded. “She told Ron we’ve joined the ‘mile-high club’.”

Draco gaped, then laughed. “She’s been watching us?”

“Apparently.”

“Let’s give her a show, then,” Draco purred.

“What?” It was Harry’s turn to gape. “You don’t mind?”

Flying closer, Draco slung his leg over Harry’s broom. “Mind? Why?”

“Draco--”

Draco pouted. “Fine. After Quidditch, then.”

But later, as they shagged in bed, Harry realised it still felt like flying.

~


End file.
